The present invention relates to a method for preparing filter material from active carbon compacts, the filter material itself, and its use for the selective separation of organic and inorganic phases.
There is still a great demand for filter materials which are capable of selectively separating organic and inorganic phases, and which are easy and inexpensive to make. Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide such filter materials and a process for their preparation. Still further subject matter of the present invention is the use of the filter materials according to the invention for the selective separation of inorganic and organic phases.